1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving system for driving cold cathode fluorescent lamps and, particularly to a multi-lamp driving system for driving a plurality of lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
With the further development of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, are more and more LCD panels being used in backlight apparatuses with a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) as light sources.
One problem with a multi-lamp backlight apparatus is to how to maintain an even distribution of current among the lamps so that the light source provides a stable and uniform illumination to the LCD panel.
To solve the problem above-mentioned problem, one method is have a balance circuit that includes a balance transformer. The balance transformer uses a common alternating current source to drive the multiple lamps in parallel connection. The balance circuit includes a plurality of outputs for driving corresponding lamps. If the current of one of the lamps becomes zero, there might be an over-voltage generated on the other lamps. However, the present balance circuits have no detection circuit to detect this abnormal condition.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-lamp driving system to overcome the above-described problem.